1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bus bars in an electrical distribution system and particularly to bus bars with plug-in terminations for connection to electrical apparatus such as circuit breakers and other switches.
2. Background of Information
The rectangular bus bars in an electrical distribution system often have plug-in terminations for connection to electrical apparatus such as circuit breakers. It is known for the terminations to be supported in a support block secured to the panel board on which the circuit breakers are mounted.
Typically, the bus bars in a multiphase distribution system are arranged on edge in spaced parallel planes. However, in some installations, the bus bars are arranged to lie in a common plane. The support block has intersecting sets of notches for supporting the bus bars in the two alternative configurations. The bus bars are slipped into the appropriate set of notches from the switch side of the support block with the termination seated against a shoulder. A cotter pin is inserted in a through hole in the bus bar adjacent the other end of the support block to lock the bus bar in place.
The practice of using cotter pins to secure the bus bars in the support block does not produce a tight fit and is time consuming. In addition, turning the bus bars to the horizontal position so that they are in a common plane, reduces the clearance requiring that they be insulated. However, the use of cotter pins to fasten the bus bars to the support block requires penetration of the insulation which is not acceptable.
There is need, therefore, for a new arrangement for securing bus bars to support blocks in alternative configurations which is simple and easy to manufacture and use, and which does not require penetration of insulation on the bus bars where it is required.